


ExTraction

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 红头罩杰森只是想要一个能让自己释怀的拥抱，而蝙蝠侠布鲁斯则给了错误回复。又称，两个没法好好说话的人活该绕圈子才能HE。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

一个死人能被多少人记住。

大概间接害死他的人也不会留意得到。

在小本子上写下这两行字，杰森躲在韦恩庄园已经年逾半百的树上，透过望远镜看着宅子的餐厅，那儿正有一家人融洽地进餐。毫无疑问，是布鲁斯韦恩一家。包括总是热爱家庭活动的迪克，还有蝙蝠家的好孩子提姆，以及布鲁斯最爱的达米安。除了他自己。

但他是主动拒绝布鲁斯邀请的，他之所以会留在这里暗中观察，不过是对他们口中的家庭聚会有些好奇罢了。真的只是好奇。

很多年前，他在韦恩庄园生活过的一段时间里，他和布鲁斯的餐桌谈话算不得多，话题来去也就那些，天气、新闻、学校（那所他才读了三个月的托马斯·韦恩中学）、夜巡任务……布鲁斯会像在外面应酬时一样说些玩笑话吗？他看到达米安的顽皮被布鲁斯压回了座位，不知道他讲了什么，迪克、提姆、阿尔弗雷德、甚至达米安都不再鼓起腮帮子大笑了起来。为什么他不会唇语呢，回去他是不是该建议阿尔忒弥斯和他一起去报个速成班？

 

红头罩站在滴水兽旁，他察觉到被蝙蝠侠跟踪已经有一段时间了，难道蝙蝠侠不需要夜巡维护哥谭治安处理那些疯疯癫癫的罪犯吗？为什么这么空闲来尾随他们法外者的行动呢？

“你他妈还要跟到什么时候！虽然出了哥谭我不能保证，但在这里我答应过你不杀人就绝对不会食言！所以，你可以走了！”红头罩朝着蝙蝠侠的低声吼道。

“夜巡的事情夜翼和罗宾能够处理好。”蝙蝠侠的黑披风在夜里张牙舞爪，红头罩觉得刺眼极了。

“迪基鸟怎么又回来了，老家伙你准备退休了吗？”红头罩的脚踝靠着滴水兽，似乎是某个词让他敏感地语气更冲了一些，他双手环抱着胸前，遮住了红色的蝙蝠标志。他明明在早些时候就见到了夜翼坐在餐桌边上，但他不能说，更何况讽刺蝙蝠侠是他的乐趣所在。

“只是想留点时间看看你。”蝙蝠侠伫立在他对面，来自气势与身高的差距使得红头罩感到了不可抗的压迫感，但他最擅长也可以说是最屡试不爽的便是挑战蝙蝠侠的权威。

“我虽然请你吃了汉堡，但也不代表我会跟你回家演什么父慈子孝的戏码。”红头罩很想离开，快点回到古恩太太的家里。他根本不知该如何与蝙蝠侠相处，更不要说面具下的布鲁斯，即使只是电视上的娱乐新闻，在见到布鲁斯照片的时候他也会莫名的有些微妙。那次两个人像第一次见面的时候那样，坐在山顶吃汉堡，可除了黑面具与法外者的事情，他们真正私下说过的话，还不超过十句。

而布鲁斯能言善道的本领在杰森面前，看来也失了能力：“我并没有强迫你去做些什么，但你回到哥谭的时间也不算长……”

“打住，我没有打算听你的大道理。”红头罩庆幸自己还能带着面罩不至让自己的黑脸失礼地面对蝙蝠侠，即使他没有多在意蝙蝠侠的看法。

“周末的时候可以回来吃饭，阿尔弗雷德经常会提起你。”蝙蝠侠终于打出了阿尔弗雷德这张牌，他清楚地知道整个韦恩大宅中只有阿尔弗雷德是红头罩无法拒绝的。

“阿尔弗雷德？”红头罩警觉地问道，他曾经回过韦恩大宅不止一次的事情阿尔弗雷德答应过他不会有第三个人知道。

“对，自从他知道你回了哥谭，经常在我耳边念叨你小时候的事情。”蝙蝠侠一边说着一边忍不住放松了原本紧绷的面部肌肉，不难听出他的笑意。

红头罩没搭理蝙蝠侠，自顾自得先收了条信息，今晚又只有他一个人留宿古恩太太家里，黑面具被关在房间里万无一失，法外者们刚一结束任务就不见了踪影，恐怕明天才能见到。红头罩的脚跟更贴近滴水兽，他突然问道：“其实你有没有想过，我为什么不回去？”  
蝙蝠侠可能没有想到他会问得那么直接，他沉默了片刻：“在那个时候，我的确没有做好。”

“现在也没有。”红头罩迅速地接话，他有些矛盾，既想知道布鲁斯的想法，又害怕听到自己的假设变成事实。

“你和我在中间失去了很多年，如果你愿意，我们可以慢慢再修复起来。”蝙蝠侠想上前一步，又怕红头罩会因此而离开，事实上他也不知道该如何与红头罩相处，他已经错过了太多，他连红头罩这几年是怎么过来的，详细一点的情况都不得而知。

“嗯哼。”红头罩闷闷地应了声，他听到蝙蝠侠继续说：“比如以前我们难得坐在一起看电视，阿尔弗雷德会很高兴为你再做甜饼和爆米花。”

“虽然很想说你这种哄小孩子的把戏不怎么管用，可我也不记得这事了。”红头罩为了让自己忘记曾经留恋的岁月，早已经把那段记忆抛弃。他不记得自己送给萨鲁的是什么内容，但蝙蝠侠现在说的，看来就是在他脑海里被抽走的那段。遗憾不至于，毕竟没有这么“温馨”的一幕，总比每天靠着这早已过去的东西来支撑自己对布鲁斯的执念更好。

“过去很久了，那时候你还在发烧，不记得也很正常。”布鲁斯接着说道。

“我的意思是，我真的没有这段记忆。”红头罩摘掉自己的面罩，露出戴着多米诺面具的脸，他用碧绿的眼睛看着蝙蝠侠：“如无意外的话，这段记忆我已经送人了。”他不知道自己现在的表情是不是扭曲的，如果这能让蝙蝠侠多少有点不爽，他一定会很开心。

可并没有。蝙蝠侠的脸上连一丝裂缝都没有，连回应道“是吗”的时候也平淡地没有波动，还不如刚才说到阿尔弗雷德时，至少那时还有些许笑意，他告诉蝙蝠侠他把共同记忆抛弃之后，主动提起的蝙蝠侠却没有一丁点的动摇。

他以为蝙蝠侠会转身离开，但依然没有，蝙蝠侠是还在酝酿要说些什么吗？倒也是，毕竟连仅有的话题都被红头罩终止了。

得不到报复的快意，红头罩只好找点别的乐子，他主动走出滴水兽的影子，几乎要贴在蝙蝠侠身前：“比起你那些让我莫名其妙的举动，不如给我点实质性的补偿？”他明显感觉到蝙蝠制服下僵硬的躯体，蝙蝠侠正处于高度戒备中，由于过分靠近，不熟悉的体温开始触碰到最已敏感的颈脖，杰森眯着眼，他有点渴望地看着布鲁斯的肩膀，他似乎有曾经倚靠在这上面的错觉，他被布鲁斯肩头的曲线吸引，但他绝不会把头抵在这，至少在布鲁斯愿意拥抱他之前。他见过布鲁斯在迪克回韦恩大宅时欢迎他的拥抱，他也见过布鲁斯平时是怎么宠爱达米安，他只是想布鲁斯能在对待他这件事上至少表面得，和其他任罗宾一样，即使他最开始的存在只是神奇男孩的代替品。

摘下头罩的杰森连呼吸都喷洒在他身上，布鲁斯看不到杰森的表情，他不知道杰森是什么意图。情感上告诉他杰森不会真的伤害自己，但理智上他必须保持时刻的警惕，他做不到把杰森推开，他担心在推开杰森的那一刻他们就真的完了。

一直等不到布鲁斯的回复，杰森的姿势维持得也累了，他叹了口气，最后只在他耳边道：“实际点，以后别跟踪我了。”随后他先一步消失在夜色中。

而布鲁斯还留在原地，空气中还残存杰森方才曾真实出现过的气息。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

古恩太太的问题儿童学校。

杰森正蹲在地上帮忙收拾被比扎罗撞坏的墙体碎片，不可避免得被古恩太太抱怨：“第二次了，杰森，我想即使我的营业执照发下来后也无法正常开门招生。”自从扳倒黑面具以后，杰森所在的法外者小组目前正寄住在古恩太太的学校里，除了要应对哥谭黑帮以外，杰森还在烦恼该如何教育比扎罗。

“即使您开门了也只能办个普通学校，古恩太太。”杰森边清理着砖块边笑着说。他知道古恩太太现在开始着手别的生意，这栋房子已经做好了仅用于囚禁黑面具和留给他们做秘密基地的打算。

“我现在倒是对教小孩子感兴趣，比扎罗是个很好的学生，他会安静听我读书。”古恩太太把被摔碎的瓷器单独倒进垫了海绵的垃圾袋里，打好绳结包装。

“嗯哼。”杰森发出鼻音回应。

“他是个好孩子，很快就能学会的。”古恩太太最近的转变让杰森有些意外，但至少人家还“收留”了他们，不用租金，不用担心被查证。

在他的真实身份登记上，他还是个“死人”，无需置疑。

“说真的杰森，在哥谭你还有其他熟人吗？或者家人？”古恩太太关心地问道，法外者们几乎没有社交生活，玩乐也仅限于客厅的那部游戏机。杰森小时候来到这里，虽然脾气暴躁、人也滑头，但并不是当中最坏的，和其他学生相处也过得去，只是她从来不知道送他来的人是谁，又是谁付的学费。

“没有。”

当然没有，布鲁斯·韦恩可不是他的家人，任何法律意义上的、实际意义上的。他很喜欢阿尔弗雷德，可按照理论来讲，他们也不是亲属关系。他低着头继续收拾着，比扎罗已经熟睡，他想在阿尔忒弥斯回来之前收拾干净。

古恩太太若有所思地看着他的沉默：“明天补完墙之后，能替我去买点新的餐具吗？”

 

杰森不知道哥谭有哪些地方可以买到不错的瓷器餐具，但他知道有一个人十分了解。

他趁着布鲁斯已经离开韦恩大宅的空档，光明正大地进穿过院子，按下门铃，他已经在期待阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼了。

“杰森。”大门打开后迎面而来的是记忆中隐约的古龙水香味以及布鲁斯·韦恩深邃的蓝色眼睛。杰森不知道自己哪来的勇气，抑或是理所当然的行动——他企图飞快得把门拉上以便找路线逃走！

他从来没有在白天、以杰森·陶德的身份见过布鲁斯，仿佛脱离了头罩之后他就不懂得该如何去面对他。

但他失败了，布鲁斯不可能任由他率性地离开，在布鲁斯威严的目光下杰森不情不愿地进了房子，和阿尔弗雷德打了招呼。

“我明明看见他已经走了！”杰森气鼓鼓地对阿尔弗雷德说道，小声地。他并不想迁怒于和善的老管家，但他是亲眼看见布鲁斯离开庄园，才大摇大摆地进门。

“杰森少爷，如您所见，布鲁斯老爷又回来了。”阿尔弗雷德答应过杰森为他偶尔的回来保守秘密，但他不会为此阻止布鲁斯发现这点。

杰森叹了口气，他无视了布鲁斯，拉着阿尔弗雷德走到厨房，开始向他讨教关于瓷器选购方面的注意事项。

但他却心不在焉，阿尔弗雷德为他详细介绍的选择方式与店铺他几乎左耳入右耳出。他注意到布鲁斯在外面，开着电脑不知道在做些什么，可显然的，布鲁斯并没有要与他谈话的迹象。那么他去而复返又是怎么回事呢？杰森开始觉得布鲁斯或许只是在耍着他玩。

他被愤怒冲昏了脑袋，才想起自己还在为那晚的事情生布鲁斯的气，他应该在决断一点，马上开溜的。

阿尔弗雷德贴心地用便签为他写好了几家店铺的名称，吃完小甜饼之后他就该出发了，不然没法赶上古恩太太家的晚餐，比扎罗喜欢和大家一起吃饭。

当他准备从厨房的窗户翻出去时，布鲁斯走了进来，他站在门框边上道：“我送你。”他看到阿尔弗雷德朝他点了点头，他才无奈地从窗台上跳下来，拉着脸走到布鲁斯面前。而在他看不到的身后，阿尔弗雷德向布鲁斯发出了做得好的眼神。

“窃听器连自己家厨房都不放过？”杰森在经过韦恩家照片墙的时候目不斜视，径直穿了过去。他闭着眼都知道在那面古典花纹壁纸的墙上，挂着布鲁斯父母年轻时的照片，他们的合照，还有迪克大学毕业时他出席典礼的记录，提姆和达米安被迫合影一起臭脸的留念……

“为什么不猜是我听力灵敏呢？”布鲁斯故作轻快地说，他一直以为自己和杰森的关系已经缓和，但经过那晚杰森的直接提问，他才开始意识到他们之间没有他自己想得那么简单。他必须知道杰森的心结到底在哪里，尽管他们现在可能没什么共同话题，也不是每时每刻都能像那晚似的能把事情说开，但多相处一点总是有用的。

直到坐上布鲁斯的车，杰森也没想过自己能让布鲁斯当自己的司机，毕竟在以往也是极其少有的。“韦恩先生今天兴致真好。”他自己也受不了互不说话的尴尬气氛。

布鲁斯没有正面回答他，只是问：“如果以后要联系你，我该怎么找得到你？”他双手握在方向盘上，平稳而随意。

“万能的蝙蝠……百万韦恩先生会没有办法吗？”杰森偏过头假装望向窗外的风景。

“紧急一点的情况？”布鲁斯关注着前方的路况，他知道杰森在用余光观察他。

“这算是在套我的联络方式吗，不如考虑夜巡的时候给我开个频道得了吧。”杰森笑着说道，他只是在开玩笑，蝙蝠家的夜巡他可不打算参与。

布鲁斯单手离开方向盘，打开了一个小格子，杰森看到里面是一套微型通讯设备，他条件反射地把储物格合上。他没有料到布鲁斯竟然早有准备，自己落入了他的陷阱里。布鲁斯没有因此而生气，反而看上去杰森这样的反应才符合他的预想。

不得不说至少在今天下午的时间里布鲁斯是很有用的，杰森几乎已经忘光了刚才没有留心听的瓷器挑选方法，最后结账时选购的瓷器大多数都是布鲁斯的功劳。

 

杰森回到家的时候，向家里的每一个人都打了招呼，包括被关押起来的黑面罩，当然还有他卧室的一众家具。他正打算脱下夹克的时候，才发现自己口袋里多了些东西，他伸手掏了出来，正是之前在布鲁斯车上见到的那套通讯设备。  
“杰森，快下来吃饭了！”古恩太太在楼下喊道，他懒得去想布鲁斯是什么时候偷偷地塞进来的，他把设备和夹克扔在一旁的沙发上，迅速换了件红色T恤跑下楼迎接他的丰盛晚餐。

 

布鲁斯结束了夜巡，他从蝙蝠洞处理完最后的数据后，才疲惫地回到卧房。他从床头柜的第一层中拿出了一本薄薄的相册，暖色的灯下，穿着罗宾制服的少年正意气风发地站在他身边，再往后翻，全是被阿尔弗雷德有意无意拍下的红色套头衫少年，数量不多，但这些都是他仅有的了。不知道有多少个自责的夜晚里，这几张照片就是他唯一的慰藉。可他是蝙蝠侠，他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他不能告诉别人。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

震耳欲聋的修路车轰隆碾过路面，连树梢都微微颤动起来，杰森暂时借用了一下晚归人的家，把自己隐藏在不远处的阳台上。透过望远镜能看到疑犯们的举动，耳边的通讯器里提姆冷静地分析着那边的情况，达米安嚷嚷着只要他一出手就能搞定，哪有那么多麻烦事。杰森没有兴趣参与他们无意义的争吵，事实上他选择戴上通讯器不过是为了有利于自己和法外者执行任务时能绕开罗宾们以及老蝙蝠。

他看到阿尔忒弥斯朝他发出信号，她和比扎罗已经就位，杰森活动了下关节，从天而降落在那群正准备交易的罪犯跟前：“下次能不能找个隐秘点的地方，修路车只是吵得要命又没有让你们隐身的功能。”配合着阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗的横扫，一群罪犯被击倒在地，杰森蹲在在地上，准备取走罪犯手中的箱子。

“红头罩……被以为你扳倒了黑面罩就能掌控这片区域，即使蝙蝠侠也不能取缔！”被踢得满脸鲜血的罪犯趴在地上说道。

“哈哈那很好，你留着命亲自跟蝙蝠侠说吧。”杰森爽快地用枪托把地上的人敲晕，他可没时间跟他互相问候。

阿尔忒弥斯收起武器，从罪犯身上抖出了几张证件，比扎罗好奇地捡了起来，他不知道那是什么，但他知道交给他红和她红就没有错。杰森凑过去看了眼，慢慢皱起了眉：“哥谭大学。”证件上西写的是距离上东城不远的哥谭大学，这些学生证显然不是地上那群罪犯能拥有的。

“汉特·马丁、詹姆斯·沃克、凯丽……”杰森指着上头的名字：“这个和这个，是上周新闻里自杀的学生。”他看了眼阿尔忒弥斯，后者也陷入沉思。

回去的路上，杰森将通讯器切换到另一个频道，那儿仅有一个声音，不是暗夜里的哥谭骑士，只是布鲁斯。那边的声音断断续续地传来，有时是对提姆身份的一些解释，有时是蝙蝠洞的情况，像是今早新添了什么设备，杰森怀疑这是布鲁斯想要弥补那晚对他的不信任，甚至有时是近两日的帮派变动，当然，他知道，不然到底谁才是黑帮大佬呢，红头罩很想反驳告诉他这些的布鲁斯简直多此一举。不过偶尔听布鲁斯说话也挺有趣的，毕竟罗宾们的八卦可不是普通人能听到的。

 

杰森盘膝坐在房间里，他和阿尔忒弥斯曾经到哥谭大学找那几个丢失证件的学生，却一无所获。他把能找到的资料铺在地上，试图从其中找出共同点。

通讯器里的信号开始稳定，他看了眼墙上的时钟，想着布鲁斯该不会这个钟数就喝多了吧。那边的布鲁斯似乎比平日说的话更多：“今天达米安能很好控制自己对力量的操控，杰森，就像那个时候，我不希望你走上一条会后悔的路。”

“我一直在想，红头罩出现的时候如果我不出来制止，你会越走越偏，我很担心，如果我的存在能让你好起来一点……”

杰森正被线索绕得心烦意乱，加上布鲁斯的话，他气急败坏地回一句：“如果我生命中没有你出现才会更好！”

可说出口他便后悔了，他原本只是想说“我和你蝙蝠崽子才不像！”结果话到嘴边就成了这样，他知道这句话特别伤人，即使是布鲁斯这样想努力挽回他们之间关系的人。

这次真的是彻彻底底地拒绝布鲁斯了。

理所当然的，通讯器的那头一片沉默，谁会在听到这句话后还若无其事地对着如此讨厌自己的人说话呢，这么多天的倾诉，就换来这样一句令人心寒的话。

杰森奋力地把通讯器扯掉，把自己埋进床铺里，蒙头大睡，决定什么都不管了。

 

而另一头的布鲁斯，已经听到通讯器被暴力中断的声音。

他知道自己最近在通讯器里对杰森说的话有些多，通话中有很多事情他是故意，黑帮的情况他不相信红头罩会不知道，但杰森并不愿意见他，除了这个他暂时没有更加缓和的方式了。可听起来杰森并不适合，他或许该改变策略。

他听说过古恩太太出狱的事情，和黑面罩的事件联系一下，并不难推测那其中她扮演了什么角色。当年送杰森去问题儿童学院的人是他，那天早上杰森闹脾气不肯起床，直到布鲁斯答应他每个周末都会亲自去接送，才勉强答应了下来。由于布鲁斯的身份，他只能在路口把杰森放下，由他自己走过去。他也没有想到自己在隔了这么多年后还会再来到这里。

他打量了一下学校的外观，和以前没有太大区别，但其中一扇墙有新翻修过的痕迹。布鲁斯悄无声息地爬上了墙，勾住窗户，他拉开手作的格子布窗帘，杰森果不其然就在里面。布鲁斯不知道他现在有多少安全屋，但从以前开始，杰森就对所有第一次使用的东西或居住的地方有习惯性的偏好，或许那不是最好的，但只有那些才能带给杰森安全感。这而是杰森曾经寄宿的宿舍，狭窄的双层床已经被全部拆走，取而代之的是一张单人铁床和几件家具，以及一些带有中东风情的摆设和绿色盆栽。

杰森正在床上熟睡。

布鲁斯没料到杰森的戒备心竟然那么轻，他几乎想把杰森叫醒好让他记得，当被人闯入卧室时应当把他的枪对准犯人。然而他看到了杰森抱着被子蜷缩成一团，即使在睡梦中也皱着眉，看上去并不安稳，如同一只在列强下担惊受怕的小鸟。杰森的耳朵里塞着耳机，连通了放在床头的随身播放器，难怪会忽略掉外界的声响。

他站在床边，来找杰森是不想把事情拖下去，与杰森的关系始终是他心里一道沉重的枷锁。而此刻的杰森是无法与他沟通了，他在考虑应当直接离开，还是再留一会儿，也许他能为他把已经遮不住身后的被子盖回上去。

急促的脚步声从楼梯只眨眼间就到了门前，夜里被直觉警醒的阿尔忒弥斯推开门后一脸震惊地看着面前的蝙蝠侠，后者伸出一根手指叠在唇上示意她不要出声，在阿尔忒弥斯把注意力放在杰森身上，正准备喊来武器时，再回头蝙蝠侠已经消失不见，只剩出自古恩太太之手的窗帘被风带起有一下没一下地飘动。

杰森这时才睁开眼睛，被单对着阿尔忒弥斯迎面扔去，从枕头底下摸出的枪迅速上膛。

阿尔忒弥斯一把甩开被单，对着杰森吼道：“你在搞什么？”

“是我该问你在搞什么才对吧！无缘无故跑来我房间！”杰森把枪收回去，他不认为继续指着阿尔忒弥斯是个明智的选择。

阿尔忒弥斯想了想还是决定把蝙蝠侠来过的事情隐瞒下来：“没什么，我只是过来看看。”

“什么时候把对迪克鸟的注意转到我身上了？我今晚又没有受伤。”杰森坐在床上，倦意让他挠了挠头。

“如果你不会说话可以闭嘴。”阿尔忒弥斯叉着腰说道：“我看你是伤在了脑子上，竟然连窗都不关就敢睡觉。”

“噢对，我给忘了。”杰森才想起自己今晚睡得非常突然，他还想对阿尔忒弥斯说些什么，对方已经关门回去了。

杰森觉得阿尔忒弥斯有些莫名其妙，他耸了耸肩，自己下床把窗户关好，再把被扔到地上的被单抖了抖，才又倒在床上。

但他已经睡不着了，杰森睁着眼睛看向天花板，重新把耳机带上。

“杰森，如果你以后需要的情报，可以直接问我。”

“达米安又在抢哥谭漫展的门票了，这次提姆也在陪他一起扑在电脑前，我跟他们说过不准用他们的方式，你也会感兴趣吗？”

“哈维今晚就会回阿卡姆疯人院了，你自己的任务……小心点。”

如果布鲁斯在走进杰森房间的时候，拿过他的播放器来听，一定会发现，里面全是这段时间里红头罩私人频道的录音。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 04

熙和的日照眷顾了紧靠窗边的一方小餐桌，它被仔细的铺上米色绣花桌布，连小瓷瓶里插着的不知名花卉也是今早院落里随手摘得，从烤箱里新鲜出炉的葡萄干丹麦卷和热腾腾的牛奶组成了杰森这一日的早餐。

他坐在桌旁，背靠着他们共同刷漆的白墙，注视着在厨房里忙碌的半天才扯掉围裙的阿尔忒弥斯。他对眼前这位女士突如其来的殷勤感到疑惑，据他所知自己并没有什么能让对方如此热情的条件。

“事先声明，我对格雷森的事情一概不知。”尽管并非如此，杰森依然希望能把自己从这段可疑的关系上摘除开来。

阿尔忒弥斯闻言放手甩掉围裙，力度不算大，却也使得它在案板上扬起不少面粉，杰森已经悲哀的想到之后收拾的工作百分之八十会落到自己头上。

“杰森，我承认格雷森是个很不错的人，但我对他的兴趣没你想象那么大。”阿尔忒弥斯擦了把手，将木架上的手机打开了声音置于杰森面前：“我比较想知道他的事情。”

阿尔忒弥斯正在滚动播放视频网站蝙蝠侠专题里的列表，天知道她是怎么不听声音也能在干活时看得全的，也许她刚才就没真的在看，一切只等杰森亲口陈述。

“蝙蝠侠？”杰森皱着眉，他不知道阿尔忒弥斯何时开始对蝙蝠侠有了了解的意欲，她大概知道他与蝙蝠侠之间的一些情况，但她从来没有过问。哥谭的守护者，对法外者而言可不止一个蝙蝠侠。

“你想问什么？”杰森揣摩不清阿尔忒弥斯的想法，更不知道她在此时提起蝙蝠侠出于什么目的。

“你认识蝙蝠侠？”阿尔忒弥斯顿了顿，她又说道：“不，我的意思是你和他有什么关系？”她一早就该知道他们认识，但这之间的联系她曾经以为丝毫无关紧要。

“很多人都问过我这个问题。”杰森目无表情地说，在考虑与他进行一次谈话之前，阿尔忒弥斯预想过杰森会开玩笑打着马虎敷衍过去，可这的确发展成了她能够得到答案的对话。

“那么你告诉他们了吗？”手机里的视频声响还在干扰着他们，阿尔忒弥斯看到杰森伸出手点在屏幕上，似乎是按下了暂停键，厨房里一下子又安静了。

“你不一样，阿尔忒弥斯。”杰森指了指她：“你，比扎罗，和我，我们是一起的。”

阿尔忒弥斯把扎起的长发拨到肩后：“一直都是。”

“可你问得那么突然，总得给我点时间想想该怎么告诉你。”杰森说着，撕开了桌上的面包，新鲜的香味蔓延在空气中：“其实我更喜欢肉桂味的，你下次可以试试。”

“比扎罗选的，你跟他说去。”阿尔忒弥斯望了一眼窗外，古恩太太刚领着比扎罗走到院子里，让他帮忙推除草机清理杂草。

“简单地说，我当过蝙蝠侠几年助手，在我小时候，和他一起打击罪。”说完他长长地吁了一口气，如果现在他手里有烟，可能比古恩太太焦躁时抽得更快。

“我们亚马逊人也会从小培养战斗的能力，但听你的说法，像是蝙蝠侠雇佣童工，还要参与危险行动。”

杰森听到后大笑了几声，发自真心的：“在我流落街头的时候，他收养了我，何况对于哥谭的小男孩来说罗宾身份让人充满向往，在深夜里总会热血沸腾，说实话我也不太舍得那套制服，但那都是过去了。”

“然后呢？”阿尔忒弥斯觉得，杰森在谈起蝙蝠侠的时候，他的双眼藏着太多她不看懂的复杂情感。

“然后……”杰森突然瞥向远处的城市，才说道：“我死了。”

藏在阳光后的半张脸被抹去了轮廓，阿尔忒弥斯当然无法从他身上看出一个死而复生之人的痕迹，她愣了好一会儿。

杰森把头转了回来，左手在她眼前晃悠：“嘿，我现在活得好好的。”

“我曾经希望阿基拉真的复活，但她不如你幸运。”阿尔忒弥斯说道。

“幸运？不，那才是我不幸的开始。”杰森声音有些颤抖，但他尽力克制着，阿尔弗雷德私底下建议过他去咨询心理医生，但他并不认同会有作用。“比起杀死我的凶手，他更想杀死我。我痛恨他没有为我去报仇，当我打算为自己报仇的时候，他选择了救那个疯子。”

“谁？那个疯子是谁？”阿尔忒弥斯一副整装待发的姿态，杰森毫不怀疑一旦告诉她，她会立马拉着比扎罗闯进阿卡姆疯人院。

“指不定哪天就会遇到。”杰森做了个让阿尔忒弥斯放松下来的手势。

“他放弃你了吗？”阿尔忒弥斯不解，依照她的思路，事情不应这样。

“他只是有他的一套行事准则，所以我们闹崩了。”杰森把最后一块面包放入口中。

阿尔忒弥斯架起一只手撑住下巴：“你看上去并没有那么介怀？”

“或许吧。”杰森含糊地回答：“已经是很多年前的事情了。”

“你，后悔过吗？”

“没什么可后悔的，如果没有……他，我们也不会遇见。”杰森故作轻松地耸耸肩。

 

“我能问你一个问题吗？”阿尔忒弥斯在离开餐桌前最后提出，见杰森点点头，她继续说道：“死亡，是什么感觉？”

“我不知道。”不知道该如何忘记，不知道该如何表达。“你还记得阿基拉的样子吗？”

“当然，我爱她，永远怀念她。”

 

“现在可以告诉我，为什么今天要和我谈这个问题了吗？”杰森在阿尔忒弥斯即将走出厨房时问。

“聪明了？”阿尔忒弥斯环抱双手站在门边上。

“你昨晚看到了什么？”在说出这句话之前杰森心里似乎已经有了答案。

“蝙蝠侠。”阿尔忒弥斯印证了他心里的猜测：“我看见了蝙蝠侠。”


End file.
